1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital signal recording method and a related recording apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for recording digital signals according to which main data of a program are recorded as main information into a recording medium together with related auxiliary information of the program.
2. Prior Art
Digital signals are recorded in a recording medium such as a magnetic tape. When a digital signal is recorded in such a recording medium, the digital signal is modulated sequentially into data blocks and recorded on each track of the recording medium. The digital signal to be recorded or reproduced comprises main data of a program serving as main information. Besides the main data, the digital signal comprises auxiliary information relating to the recording of a concerned program. For example, the auxiliary information include time code data indicating a recorded portion or a time-represented position of a program in a recording medium, as well as cassette identification data, recorded date and time, title information, and source information. In general, the auxiliary information are recorded in a predetermined region (e.g. a subcode region) of the track which is separated from the recording region of the main data. The recorded auxiliary information can be reproduced independent of the main data.
The recorded auxiliary information are displayed and utilized for a search of an intended program. The search of each recorded program is facilitated. This system is a so-called tape navigation system.